Eyelashes play an important role in aesthetic appearance. Particularly, women prefer long and curled eyelashes. In order to make such a shape of the eyelashes, mascara is usually utilized.
Mascara functions to make the eyelashes into a desired shape and to make up the eyelashes of the desired shape black. Since mascara is most convenient to make up the eyelashes, it is widely used.
The above-mentioned method is generally applied to long eyelashes to create more beautiful eyelashes. However, in the case where the eyelashes are short, a method wherein separate false eyelashes are attached to enhance aesthetic appearance is utilized.
The false eyelash consists of a lash portion and a base portion, and is attached to the eyelid after an adhesive is applied to the base portion.
The false eyelashes are problematic in that a user should elaborately attach them to the eyelid in person, so that it takes a long time for an unskilled user to attach the eyelashes and thereby it is very inconvenient to use. In order to overcome the problem, Korean U.M. Registration No. 165452 has been proposed, which enables a user to easily attach the eyelashes.
Such false eyelashes are superior in enhancing aesthetic appearance. However, the false eyelashes are problematic in that they are disposable, so that new false eyelashes should always be used when necessary. Further, while a user is out, she should carry the false eyelashes.
On one hand, if a user's eyelashes are short, an eyelash extension procedure as well as the false eyelashes can be used. The eyelash extension procedure is usually performed in a skin care shop or a beauty shop, and is designed to attach separate extension eyelashes to some natural eyelashes via the adhesive. The eyelash extension procedure is advantageous in that it can create long eyelashes, and is maintained for several months after a single procedure, so that the eyelash extension procedure is widely used. According to the prior art, many methods of attaching the extension eyelashes have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-87658 discloses a method of extending the eyelashes using an adhesive that acts under a specific optical wavelength. This method is advantageous in that the function of the adhesive is implemented at the specific optical wavelength, thus making it convenient to perform the extension using the adhesive.
Further, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-94973 discloses an eyelash perm method.
This perm method is performed by attaching extension eyelashes and then setting the entire eyelashes. This is advantageous in that a user has only to make up the eyelashes in black simply using mascara after the perm, so that it shortens a time to make up the eyelashes, and the shape of the eyelashes is maintained for a relatively long period of time with a single procedure.
Such an extension procedure is advantageous in that it enhances aesthetic appearance in case of the short eyelashes. However, this is problematic in that every extension procedure is performed manually, so that it requires a large amount of time. Further, this is performed in a separate shop, so that it is impossible for a user to perform the procedure in person.
Therefore, there is a need for a new attaching device that can rapidly perform the eyelash extension procedure which is performed manually in the prior art, and enables one to perform the procedure by oneself.
Due to such a need, the applicant of this invention filed Korean Patent Appl. No. 2012-0003537 on Jan. 11, 2012, which is entitled “Attaching Device for Extension Eyelashes”.
The above invention proposed a basic configuration as the first application for an extension eyelash procedure, and is advantageous in that it is efficient in most cases. However, this is problematic in that some adhesive attached to the false eyelashes is transferred to the attaching device when it is continuously used, so that the adhesive may hinder the procedure.
Therefore, an attaching device wherein a grip structure is added to the conventional device so as to enhance the operational accuracy of the attaching device and improve marketability is required.